Se Réunir Au Milieu
by KaytheAppreciator
Summary: Alya veut découvrir les identités de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Adrien veut protéger sa Lady des yeux indiscrets. Leurs buts contradictoires mènent à une amitie brisée. Comment vont-ils tout reparer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Suite à sa fuite de l'étreinte d'un autre des akumas du Papillon, le Pharaon, Alya eut la chance d'interroger Ladybug sur le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber plus tôt. Comme la superhéroïne gentille qu'elle était, Ladybug n'hésita à lui offrir une explication, disant qu'elle essayait de se tenir au courant de l'époque actuelle. Cependant, Alya ne savait pas trop quoi en penser de l'information que Ladybug lui a donnée. Maintenant, elle avait beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses.

Ce soir-là, après avoir rassuré sa famille qu'elle était saine et sauve, Alya se retira dans sa chambre pour reprendre sa spéculation implacable. Elle passa du temps à étudier afin de se familiariser avec l'histoire des porteurs de miraculous. Après quelques semaines de lecture et de recherche intense, elle arriva à une conclusion.

« Non, il est impossible qu'elle soit aussi âgée que ça », murmura Alya un soir, regardant toujours ses photos sur le Ladyblog. Après avoir discuté avec Ladybug, la martiniquaise était presque convaincue que la super-héroïne disait la vérité. Cela n'était plus le cas.

En fait, le livre de Ladybug avait idéalement disparu après la bagarre. « Si le livre n'était pas un indice à son âge réel, elle m'aurait demandée de le ramener à la bibliothèque à sa place » pensa Alya, sa bouche ouverte à cause de cette nouvelle prise de conscience.

« Mais bien sûr », cria la Ladyblogueuse, « Elle a encore menti pour me déstabiliser!»

Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise et saisit son journal intime. Le petit cahier était un œuvre d'art, rempli de photos, de gribouillages et de théories.

En feuilletant le cahier orange, Alya trouva une page sur laquelle elle avait écrit le mot « IMPORTANTE » avec un stylo rouge. Ses yeux éclaircirent et son sourire élargit. Serait-ce un indice essentiel qu'elle avait oublié de vérifier?

Elle lut la page avec impatience, mais le contenu l'attrista. Elle déchira la page, la froissa et la jeta dans la poubelle. Le page avait dit:

**Chloé = Ladybug?**

Alya s'était trompée ce jour-là. Elle grimaça en essayant de bloquer la mémoire horrible. À cause des raisonnements nuls, elle avait été sure que Chloé était Ladybug. Bien évidemment, elle avait tort et la situation finit avec un akuma dans son téléphone.

Alya n'avait pas encore compris sa propre imbécilité. En premier, Chloé ne ressemble pas du tout à Ladybug. En plus de cela, Chloé traite tout le monde comme des déchets. Ladybug est compatissante et compréhensive, même aux akumas qui sont en train de l'attaquer.

« Je ne peux pas refaire ce genre d'erreur », elle chuchota, ses mains transpirantes, « Plus jamais ». Elle respira doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle était calme, et adopta son attitude de chercheuse une fois de plus.

« Bien joué, Ladybug », dit la brune en donnant un petit coup au visage d'un poster de Ladybug, « Tu m'as presque découragée, mais je suis plus sage que ça ». La détermination sauvage brulait dans ses yeux noisette.

Elle nota les résultats de sa recherche jusqu'à minuit, quand ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. Elle s'endormit, sa tête remplie des images vives de deux sauveurs de Paris.

Alya avait été en train de rêver paisiblement sur le sol de sa chambre, quand son esprit l'abandonna sur le toit d'un immeuble situé quelque part dans la ville animée. Elle contemplait la silhouette des immeubles de nuit avec admiration quand, tout à coup, Chat noir sauta devant elle, la faisant tomber en hurlant. Les deux se fixer sans parler. En voyant qu'elle était désorientée, l'héro habillé en cuir eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pauvre Alya, » il dit en secouant la tête, « elle pense avoir toutes les réponses, mais en vrai, elle ne sait absolument rien. »

Alya eut le souffle coupé, blessée par l'affirmation de Chat Noir. Elle se mit debout immédiatement pour se défendre.

« Excusez-moi, mais je suis plutôt sure que je connais plus sur Ladybug que vous », proclama-t-elle avec arrogance, « Le Ladyblog est la source d'information la plus connue pour les nouvelles sur vous et Ladybug. » Elle croisa ses bras triomphalement, se demandant s'il pourrait dénoncer ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Ah vraiment ? » contesta-t-il en sourcillant, « D'accord. Qui est Ladybug ? »

Alya pâlit à cause de la question. La seule chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas devint un outil contre elle.

« Ou voire mieux, qui suis-je ? » ajouta l'héro suffisant, un sourire méchant gravé sur son visage.

Les lèvres d'Alya tremblèrent alors qu'elle tentait de trouver une réponse. Elle voulait montrer qu'il avait tort, mais les mots provocateurs n'échappèrent jamais de sa bouche. Après avoir vu le visage frustré d'Alya, Chat Noir lui rit comme un hystérique et plongea dans la marée de bâtiments, vite caché par la couverture de nuit. En essayant de lui empêcher de partir, la fille à lunettes trébucha et tomba dans le vide.

Alya se réveilla en panique, couverte de sueur. La vue de sa chambre mal rangée la sortit de stupeur, en lui rappelant qu'elle avait juste rêvé. La bloggeuse expira profondément et alla changer en pyjama. Pendant qu'elle déshabillait, elle pensait à son rêve bizarre. Elle pouvait toujours écouter le rire moqueur du héro félin au profond de son esprit. Ses remarques n'étaient pas forcément fausses. Elle n'avait aucun indice à qui il était vraiment. Presque toutes ses théories d'identités étaient sur Ladybug et elle eut peu de preuves pour les soutenir.

« Il faut plus de travail », médita Alya comme elle caressa son manteau, « Qui sont les gens sous les masques? »

Cela était la question ultime. Le scoop ultime.

Après qu'elle ait rangé ses notes, elle regarda son lit et le regarda d'un mauvais œil, détestant son besoin de dormir. Elle pouvait passer ces heures à trouver des réponses au lieu de ronfler toute la nuit. Malheureusement, ses yeux avaient eu assez de lumière d'écran pendant un soir. Ses activités de chasseuse de super-héros attendit jusqu'au lendemain.

Pas trop longtemps après qu'elle se soit réveillée, Alya recommença du début. C'était Samedi, alors elle eut toute la journée à élaborer des théories. Assise à son bureau, Alya nota beaucoup de détails sur ses deux cibles.

"Cheveux noir, yeux bleus, petit et mince, voix aiguë, très athlétique, gracieuse, et équilibré », elle dicta pendant qu'elle écrivit, « Le costard de Ladybug est très moulant et il est évident qu'elle n'a pas le corps d'une femme mature."

Alya sourit à son profil de Ladybug. Maintenant, elle eut besoin de passer au minet insaisissable.

"Cheveux blonds, yeux verts de chat, corps svelte d'un jeune homme, très athlétique, vite et flexible, avec une voix grave mais pas trop. »

La brune remplit son cahier avec de plus en plus des détails utiles. "Ce n'est que le fond du projet, mais c'est un bon début", elle pensa tout haut. Elle bougea sa chaise pour atteindre son lit, lui permettant d'aller chercher son portable. Elle ouvrît des images additionnelles de deux héros.

Trouver plus d'information sur Ladybug serait facile, mais sur Chat Noir, pas tant. Ses méthodes actuelles eurent évidemment besoin d'être mises à jour. Il fallait plus de questions difficiles, plus de pistage et peut-être moins de visibilité de sa part.

Juste quand Alya était sur le point de faire un brainstorming sur l'identité du chat, une explosion secoua son appartement.

« Personne n'insultera jamais ma voiture après aujourd'hui », hurla l'akuma folle de rage, avant qu'elle n'ait détruit une rangée entière de voitures garées.

« Parfait », exclama Alya, saisissant son portable pour allumer le camera, « Une autre occasion d'obtenir des infos juteuses. »

Alya courut en bas de la rue, suivant la trace de destruction de l'akuma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rattrapa. Au moment où elle commença à parler au camera, Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient sur la scène. Alya filma le spectacle entier, de voitures volantes au Lucky Charm. Apres avoir utilisé une petite réplique de la voiture de la victime pour lui narguer, Ladybug l'amena à aller dans une piège, permettant Chat Noir de détruire ses clés de voiture, ou l'akuma s'était installé. Les héros sauvèrent Paris une fois de plus.

La victime s'appelait Rachel. Ses amis s'étaient moqués de sa voiture d'occasion, disant que c'était bas de gamme et démodée. Ladybug lui conseilla de les ignorer.

« Si votre voiture vous suffit, peu vous importe les opinions des autres », expliqua Ladybug, « Donc, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être énervée à cause de quelques commentaires injustifiés. »

« Vous avez raison », concéda Rachel, en regardant ses sauveteurs avec admiration, « Merci Ladybug ! Et merci à vous aussi Chat Noir. »

« Nous sommes à votre service », répondit Chat Noir, avant de lui dire au revoir.

« Bien joué » récitèrent le duo en célébration d'une autre de leurs nombreuses victoires.

La bague de Chat Noir clignota, mais il avait eu encore un peu de temps pour rester. Ladybug avait déjà perdu trois pois sur ses boucles d'oreille. « Je te verrai plus tard pour notre patrouille de nuit, chaton », annonça Ladybug en enroulant son yo-yo autour d'une cheminée pas loin.

Son partenaire lui sourit et lui salua. « A bientôt ma la—»

« Ladybug ! Chat Noir » cria Alya toute excitée, « Je pourrais vous déranger pour une interview? »

Ladybug secoua sa tête et eut un sourire en coin. Sa meilleure amie ne cèderait jamais, même après être akumatisée à cause du même désir.

« Pas aujourd'hui Alya », dit Ladybug en s'excusant, « Je suis sur le point de de-transfo—»

« Vous pensez révéler qui vous êtes vraiment aux parisiens? » interrompit la journaliste enthousiaste, mettant le portable directement devant le visage paniqué de Ladybug.

« Euh…bref…je- », elle laissa échapper comme elle eut du mal à assembler une phrase. Son courage mourut quand plus de gens sortirent leurs téléphones. Le bip incessant de son miraculous ne lui aidait pas à sentir mieux.

Chat Noir vit que sa Lady était mal à l'aise, donc il marcha courageusement entre elle et Alya. Il ne fit pas trop d'attention aux cameras. Son travail de mannequin lui avait donné assez d'expérience pour les régler.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée Chaton », chuchota Ladybug avant de s'en filer immédiatement.

Alya fronça ses sourcils alors que Ladybug partit à toute vitesse. Elle avait vraiment espéré avoir une réponse, mais tout n'était pas perdu. Chat Noir restait encore après tout et on dirait qu'il aimait être pris en photo.

« Une réponse pour le Ladyblog, Chat Noir ? » dit Alya pour lui encourager à parler, pendant qu'il faisait coucou aux cameras de parisiens.

Chat Noir prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il avait trouvé la question d'Alya intéressante et indiscrète à la fois. Bien qu'il veuille connaitre l'identité de Ladybug, il comprenait l'importance de garder le secret.

« Ma Lady et moi seront toujours là pour nos parisiens incroyables, mais vous devez vous rendre compte que nous ne pouvons pas tout dévoiler en public », expliqua-t-il au camera, « C'est pour notre sécurité et la vôtre aussi. »

La bague de Chat Noir se mit à clignoter, lui signalant que c'était l'heure de sortir. Il dit adieu au camera avec un bisou avant de sauter sur son bâton.

« Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, amis de Ladyblog ! Soyez a l'écoute la prochaine fois pour plus de vos héros préférés », dit-elle en coupant le livestream.

Elle soupira en rangeant son portable. Elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir plus d'information essentielle. Cependant, elle avait été agréablement surprise quand des autres citoyens vinrent rejoindre l'interview. Il semblait qu'ils aient réussi à faire rester le duo héroïque.

En ce moment, Alya eut une illumination. Elle n'avait pas la bonne stratégie. Bien qu'elle ait voulu avoir toute la gloire de démasquer Ladybug, elle réussirait plus vite si les autres se rejoignent à sa mission. Avec cela dans la tête, elle courut à sa maison pour filmer une annonce très spéciale pour le Ladyblog.

« Cachez-vous bien les petits héros, vos identités ne seront pas secrètes pendant plus longtemps », elle chanta avant d'allumer sa webcam pour tourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques semaines après…

Une nuit froide, au centre de Paris, Chat Noir finit son patrouille de nuit. Il jouait calmement avec son bâton sur un toit, attendant patiemment que sa lady finit d'inspecter son coin. Il était informé d'une présence quand il avait entendu le son de quelqu'un qui atterrit à côté de lui.

« Il me semble que notre ville est sure sous mes yeux, ou devrais-je dire sous mes griffes ?» il dit avec assurance, en exhibant ses griffes noires tranchantes.

Normalement, Ladybug lui répondrait en riant, en soupirant désespérément ou avec une blague de retour. Cette fois, elle était silencieuse.

« Ce n'était pas si mal celle-là », dit-il, en haussant effrontément ses épaules. Encore pas de réponse.

Chat Noir passa sa main sur son cou anxieusement, gêné que Ladybug refusait de reconnaitre ses blagues. Pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être contrariée, il se tourna vers elle pour s'excuser.

Il recula un peu quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette qui portait une cape noire avec une capuche noire énorme, qui couvrait la plupart de son visage.

Sa prise sur son arme argentée se resserra instinctivement. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent en préparation d'une sorte d'affrontement. Sa poussée d'adrénaline se calma après un vent frais fut s'envoler la cape un peu du corps de la personne étrange, révélant le costume caractéristique de Ladybug.

Le chat-garçon mit sa main sur sa poitrine et respira profondément pour calmer son cœur qui palpitait.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, buginette », il se plaignit d'un ton taquin, pendant qu'il rangea son bâton, « Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme Batman ? »

L'expression du blond devint inquiète quand il se rendit enfin compte du comportement timide de Ladybug. Son corps trembla pendant que ses yeux cherchaient ardemment son environnement.

« Ma lady... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » Demanda-t-il doucement, en mettant sa main sur le dos de sa partenaire. « Tu as très mauvaise mine. »

La jeune fille eut le souffle coupé après le contact inattendu, mais sa capuche énorme cacha bien sa réaction. Elle regarda Chat Noir avec un large sourire penaud plâtré sur son visage. Une rougeur subtile accompagna le sourire faux depuis qu'elle ignorait inconsciemment les tentatives de son partenaire attentionné pour lui parler. Pour empirer la situation, la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue était la blague sur la protection de Paris.

« Oh... Chat Noir... euh... oui, ton blague était extrêmement drôle, haha, » elle bégaya, espérant qu'il n'aborderait plus le sujet.

Chat Noir laissa tomber son acte de jeune charmant en direct. « Ladybug, même si c'était la vérité, tu serais la dernière personne à me dire », il contredit en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qui te perturbes? », il demanda, ses mains sur les épaules de Ladybug.

Ladybug avait déjà formé quinze mensonges à dire pour se défendre, mais sa bouche resta fermée. Elle souffla profondément et leva ses yeux pour regarder le sourire encourageant de son minet. Ses lèvres se courbèrent pour créer un sourire faible.

« Chat Noir, on doit garder nos identités secrètes n'est-ce pas? », commença-t-elle en baisant un peu la capuche pour rendre son visage plus visible.

« Bien sûr, un super héro ne dévoile jamais sa vraie identité », répondit le chat.

« Exactement », elle affirma en lui caressant la joue. « C'est clair que tu aimes bien l'attention des fans et des reporteurs », elle dit d'un ton moqueur, « mais tu ne trouves pas que, ces derniers jours, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à cacher nos identités? »

L'héro habillé en cuir s'y réfléchis. Il se soutint des questions bizarres que des gens lui ont posées pendant la semaine. Les citoyens étaient plus intrusifs. Certains essayèrent même de les empêcher de quitter la scène pour detransformer.

« En fait, oui », il dit finalement, « Comme si tout le monde était mobilisé pour découvrir qui nous sommes sous les masques. »

« Tu as essayé de me défendre, mais c'est comme je ne peux pas m'échapper d'œil public. Les gens me suivent partout. C'est gênant, agaçant et frustrant! » Elle hurla la dernière phrase en colère.

Vu que la situation stressait tellement Ladybug, Chat Noir la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle accepta la geste gentille avec plaisir et ses larmes nombreuses se trouvèrent sur le costume de cuir noir.

Chat Noir restait calme, permettant Ladybug de pleurer sur son épaule. Elle eut besoin de se lamenter sur cette situation. Le jeune homme était immobile mais son cerveau travaillait au maximum.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la ville? Pourquoi tant de gens s'intéressent à nos identités secrètes en ce moment? » Il se demanda.

L'héro examina les événements qui eurent lieu pendant les deux semaines dernières, essayant de trouver une piste. Tout d'un coup, un prénom sonna fort dans sa tête.

Alya.

Au collège, pendant qu'il était Adrien, Chat Noir remarqua qu'Alya passait beaucoup plus de temps sur son Ladyblog. Au lieu de manger avec ses amis ou de jouer pendant la récréation, elle fut accro aux ordinateurs dans la bibliothèque.

« Chat Noir? Ça va? » Dit Ladybug d'un ton inquiet. Elle se sentit mieux après avoir plu un peu. « Tu ne dis rien. »

Le chat aux yeux verts se rendit compte qu'il regarda le vide en fronçant les sourcils. « Oups, désolé ma lady. J'étais en train de réfléchir à notre situation ».

La fille à pois sourit. « Tu as décodé quelque chose? » elle posa tandis qu'elle essuyait le reste de ses larmes.

« Oui, je sais qui est la coupable. »

« La coupable? Coupable de quoi? » Demanda une Ladybug stupéfaite.

« De tout ça! » exclama-t-il, alors qu'il faisait des gestes à la cape noire et a le visage baigné de larmes de Ladybug, « La fille qui a répandu son envie de nous exposer. »

« Qui? »

« Alya Césaire ».

Au début, Ladybug devait empêcher les rires qui voulaient échapper de sa poitrine. Alya était un peu folle des fois, mais pas du tout au niveau que Chat Noir pensait, non?

Cependant, son envie de rire disparut tout de suite. Pendant un mois, Alya ne vint pas passer du temps avec ses copines. Elle était toujours occupée de quelque chose.

« Oui, occupée de Ladybug », elle chuchota.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, buginette ? »

« Euh oui », elle répondit en massant son front, « Je viens de dire que tu as raison. Alya a toujours voulu nous connaître mieux. » Le choix de mots détendu de Ladybug l'aida à adoucir le coup de la révélation. Elle n'était pas prête à penser que sa meilleure amie essayait vraiment de lui faire mal.

« Il faut qu'on lui parle. Elle fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien », ajouta Chat Noir avec ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Ladybug déglutit alors qu'elle imaginait plusieurs affrontements différents entre Alya et les héros qu'elle aimait autant. Un akuma apparut à la fin de chaque scenario. Elle eut une meilleure idée.

« Non, minou. Laisse-moi m'en occuper de ça moi-même, pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'on est en colère, » elle suggéra, rajustant sa cape pour couvrir à nouveau son visage. Elle le ferait tandis qu'elle est Marinette. Il y aurait moins de tension, moins de douleur et la possibilité qu'un akuma arrive pour tout ruiner serait peu probable.

Chat Noir se relâcha. « Ah ma lady, toujours la femme paisible et raisonnable », il lui complimenta en embrassant sa main.

Ladybug rit avant d'éteindre Chat Noir une fois de plus. « Merci de m'avoir remontée le morale, minou, » elle dit doucement dans son oreille.

Le cœur de Chat fondit pendant qu'il savoura l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amie. « Pas de problème Ladybug, » il répondit alors qu'ils se retirèrent.

L'héroïne à pois lança son yoyo dans l'air. « Bon, moi je m'enfile d'ici! Bye Chaton !»

« A demain ma lady », il dit avant de se lancer dans le ciel avec son bâton.

Dès qu'il arriva à sa maison, Chat Noir laissa tomber sa transformation et marcha d'un air fatigué à son lit. Pendant ce temps, Plagg alla immédiatement trouver une petite roue de camembert à dévorer. Il s'était intéressé de la conversation du duo miraculeux sur Alya, mais il ne comprit pas leurs soucis.

« Les gens sont aveugles Adrien, » annonça le kwami de la destruction pendant qu'il mangea, assis sur l'oreiller d'Adrien, « nous ne devons pas s'inquiéter de ton amie détective. »

Adrien s'allongea. « Pas tout à fait, Plagg, » déclara Adrien, qui tourna sa tête pour échapper d'odeur putride du fromage. Avant, quand il parlait à Ladybug, il avait voulu que Ladybug et Chat Noir trouvent Alya et la réprimandent avec douceur. Apres avoir considéré les répercussions possibles, l'idée le fut secouer sa tête. Heureusement que Ladybug rejeta ce plan-là, parce qu'il en eut une meilleure.

Adrien eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il regardait le toit. « Ladybug ne veut pas que Chat Noir intervienne, mais elle n'a rien dit à Adrien. Pas vrai ? »

« Ah non, » se plaignit Plagg, déjà fatigué des combines de son porteur.

Ladybug vola entre les bâtiments dans son quartier jusqu'à atteindre sa propre maison.

« De-transformation », commanda la franco-chinoise, faisant disparaître sa costume. Elle change en pyjama et courut pour ramasser son téléphone.

« C'est quoi ton plan, Marinette? » demanda Tikki en volant devant une photo de Marinette et Alya, « Chat Noir a raison. Il faut qu'Alya arrête de te traquer. »

« Bien sûr Tikki », accorda Marinette en tapant le numéro d'Alya, « Alya est un peu obsédée de nos identités secrètes, mais elle nous adore aussi. Le moment où j'explique que ses activités nous font peur, elle changera d'attitude. »

Tikki sourit et hocha la tête. « Ça me réassure », elle dit d'une voix joyeuse, « j'espère que c'est aussi simple que tu le décrit. »

En attendant qu'Alya réponde son téléphone, Marinette grimaça anxieusement. Convaincre Alya d'arrêter serait difficile, mais c'était trop tard pour perdre le courage.

Ce soir-là, Marinette invita Alya chez elle pour jouer aux jeux-vidéo le vendredi soir, soulignant que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'eurent pas passé du temps ensemble. Alya accepta toute excitée et arriva tôt le jour de rencontre.

Apres une heure de jouer au Mecha Strike 3, où Alya avait perdu un bon nombre de fois, les filles posèrent leurs manettes pour manger de la pizza. Comme la Ladyblogger mâchait lentement, elle réalisa à quel point elle était détendue. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait réussi à sortir Ladybug et Chat Noir de sa tête, quelque chose qu'elle appréciait honnêtement. Elle était fidèle à sa mission, mais faire une pause lui ferait du bien.

« Marinette ? » commença Alya, tandis qu'elle nettoyait ses mains graisseuses.

« Oui ? » répondit Marinette, qui était encore en train de se préparer à confronter Alya sur son obsession actuelle.

« Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour l'invitation, et désolée de ne pas être aussi attentive à toi et les autres filles, », elle continua, la tristesse évidente dans son ton, « C'est juste, les gens me font pression pour trouver plus d'info, et trouver de l'info sur Chat Noir, en particulier, est beaucoup plus ardu que j'imaginais. »

Marinette sourit chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie et lui tapota le dos. Alya vint d'admettre sa fixation et avait pourvu l'occasion parfaite pour Marinette d'engager la conversation la plus dure.

« Ca va, Alya. Je sais que tu es très passionnée par ton journalisme, mais tu te stresses trop », déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse, « peut-être que l'heure est arrivée. »

« L'heure de quoi? »

« L'heure d'arrêter cette poursuite », conseilla Marinette, « Les masques de Ladybug et Chat Noir les protègent du Papillon. Ça serait mieux de les aider plutôt que les endommager. »

Alya avait l'air déconcerté, comme elle assimilait l'importance de la proposition de Marinette. Elle fut face à son amie aux yeux bleus. « Marinette, je comprends ce que tu dis, », concéda Alya, « Je vais y penser cette nuit. C'est promis. »

Le cœur de Marinette bondit sur la réponse d'Alya. Cela n'était pas une victoire absolue, mais c'était un changement positif néanmoins. On peut dire sans se tromper qu'Alya considérait l'idée d'abandonner sa chasse d'identité.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter », gronda Marinette, donnant un faux coup de poing au bras d'Alya. Les deux se mirent à rire et jouèrent ensemble avant qu'Alya avait dû aller chez elle.

Dès qu'elle partit, Marinette fut une petite danse gaie pour célébrer le progrès. Tikki s'envola et attrapa Marinette qui était en train de tournoyer. Elle prit un moment pour rigoler au comportement loufoque de sa porteuse.

« Ne célèbre pas aussi tôt, » prévint le kwami de la création, « Elle a dit qu'elle va juste y penser. »

« C'est vrai, mais elle m'avait écoutée au moins, » repartit Marinette, au moment où elle arrêta de tournoyer, « Tu attends à ce qu'elle abandonne sa passion dans une seule nuit ? »

« Tu n'as pas tort, » admit Tikki, « Je suppose qu'on saura le verdict final demain à l'école. »

« Effectivement », dit Marinette en hochant la tête, « Maintenant, qui veut plus de macarons avant de dormir ? »

« Moi ! » cria Tikki, avant de faire un câlin à la joue de Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Marinette et Tikki avaient tous deux oublié que le jour prochain était samedi, donc elles ne verraient pas Alya à l'école. Tout au long du week-end, Marinette avait nerveusement attendu un appel de sa meilleure amie, mais Alya sembla absente.

Quand lundi se présenta enfin à nouveau, Marinette était aux anges. Il n'y eut aucune attaque d'akuma pendant le weekend, alors elle avait eu assez de temps pour reposer et finir ses devoirs. Elle marcha joyeusement au domaine de l'école, en appréciant la paix qui était rare dans sa vie.

Dans le sac à main de Marinette, Tikki se sourit comme elle sentit sa porteuse qui sautait gaiement. Cela était un weekend paisible pour les deux, depuis que Marinette n'avait pas eu besoin de se transformer.

Marinette entra dans les vestiaires et balaya vite du regard son alentour. Il y avait quelques élèves dans le coin, mais ils étaient assez loin de son casier qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à voir ou à entendre Tikki si elle sortait du sac.

La collégienne ouvrit la porte de son casier pour révéler ses livres et des autres affaires là-dedans. Tandis qu'elle cherchait son livre d'anglais, Tikki émergea de sa cachette habituelle et se cacha dans le noir du conteneur poussiéreux.

« C'est sympa de te voir aussi heureuse que ça, Marinette », marmonna Tikki avec contentement. « Ce weekend libre t'a fait beaucoup de bien ! »

Marinette sourit affectueusement, avant de faire une bise sur le front de sa petite kwami mignonne. « Tu ne te trompes pas, Tikki » accorda l'héroïne incognito, en ramassant le livre qu'elle cherchait. « Ma vie était si belle ces deux derniers jours ! À ce stade, même un akuma provoqué par Chloé ne pourrait pas gâcher ma joie. »

« À qui tu parles, Marinette ? » demanda une voix qui provenait de l'entrée des vestiaires. Marinette cria en surprise, presque faisant tomber le livre dans sa main. Tikki se cacha vite derrière un tas de vêtements sportifs de rechange.

Alya avait regardé Marinette, avec une main sur sa hanche et un sourit moqueur. « En fait, depuis quand que tu es ponctuelle ? » taquina la fille aux lunettes, car elle savait mieux que tout le monde que Marinette était toujours la dernière à arriver aux tous les évènements.

« Hé, tu arrêtes, » implora Marinette en plaisantant, après avoir repris son équilibre. « Je peux arriver à l'heure… des fois. »

Alya gloussa à la tentative nulle de Marinette de se défendre. Cependant, elle était ravie que sa meilleure amie ne fût pas en retard pour une fois. Elles pourraient s'occuper de la discussion difficile.

….

Comme promis, une fois qu'elle était assise dans sa chambre, après leur petit rendez-vous de jeux vidéo, Alya s'était demandée si son désir de démasquer Ladybug et Chat Noir avait des effets négatifs sur sa santé et sa vie sociale. Marinette avait dit qu'apprendre leurs identités secrètes n'aiderait personne, et cela avait bouleversé la brune.

Samedi matin, elle s'assit devant son ordinateur, en serrant fort une peluche de Chat Noir, que ses sœurs lui avaient acheté. Alors qu'elle lisait de nombreux articles sur le Ladyblog, son esprit se remplit d'images des semaines passées. Tout ce dont elle se souvint était les plusieurs heures qu'elle avait investis dans sa quête. Les repas que sa mère avait cuisinés, les sorties sympas que ses camarades de classe avait organisées et même les sujets qu'ils apprenaient à l'école étaient tous flous. Ses notes avaient progressivement empiré et elle ne faisait plus attention aux ses devoirs de déléguée assistante de la classe.

La pluie de réalisations envoya Alya dans un état de misère. Marinette avait raison. Son « passe-temps » avait complètement consommé sa vie.

« C'est l'heure de changer, » elle décida, en rangeant son sac d'école dimanche soir.

…

Toutes ses délibérations de weekend avaient mené à ce moment-là.

« Bref, comme promis, j'ai pensé beaucoup à ta petite suggestion, » déclara Alya. « Et je suis finalement convaincue que je suis allée un peu trop loin avec toutes ces choses de superhéros. »

Marinette resta debout, stupéfiée au point d'être silencieuse, à cause de l'affirmation franche d'Alya. Néanmoins, son esprit était déjà en train de célébrer en avance. « Je suis très heureuse de l'entendre, copine », dit Marinette de manière rassurante.

« J'imaginais que ça serait le cas, » ajouta Alya, avec une sourire tendre. « Mais, je maintiens que cette information est très importante pour moi et pour les gens qui lisent mon blog. On a tous le droit de savoir ceux qui nous protègent. Je n'arrêterai pas de chercher les réponses. »

Marinette marqua un temps d'arrêt quand Alya finit d'exprimer ses plans. Son visage montra sa confusion. Elle avait été sure qu'elle avait au moins réduit la détermination d'Alya, mais la décision de sa camarade de classe prouva autrement. « Donc, tu vas continuer quand même ? »

« Oui. Je vais juste me calmer un peu, pour que je me concentre à nouveau sur ma famille, mes amis et l'école, » expliqua plus profondément la brune. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses. »

Dans un moment de rage, Marinette avait l'envie d'attaquer Alya. Heureusement, Alya retournait déjà à la classe. La bloggeuse fit un clin d'œil a son amie, espérant que cela l'aiderai à se sentir mieux. « D'accord, on y va. J'ai des nouvelles à partager avec toute la classe, » elle annonça d'une voix plus aigüe que normale. « La dernière à arriver est une Chloé Bourgeois ! »

Alya quitta la chambre à cassiers, laissant Marinette debout devant la porte. La fille aux cheveux noirs serra ses poings en colère. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour empêcher des larmes de tomber.

Vu qu'elles étaient toutes seules, Tikki vola dehors de sa cachette pour consoler sa porteuse déçue.

« Mission échouée, Tikki, » dit Marinette d'une voix attristé. Ses épaules baissèrent en défaite.

Apres qu'elle avait réussi à se calmer, Marinette entra dans la classe, où tout le monde attendait encore l'arrivée de l'enseignante. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas plu, elle eut l'air malheureux et fatigué, comme si elle avait passé des heures à déplorer. Elle s'assit à côté d'Alya, qui était malheureusement en train d'écrire des notes de recherche sur une photo de Ladybug avec Alix, Mylène, Juleka et Rose.

« Salut Marinette » crièrent les quatre autres filles au moment qu'elle s'installa sur sa place. Marinette esquissa un sourire pour leur saluer. Pourtant, son sourire devint très vite une grimace de mécontentement. Elles bavardaient de façon décousue sur les deux superhéros. Marinette eut l'impression qu'elle voyait cinq versions différentes d'Alya, une pensée qui lui fit peur.

« Regarde tous ses nouveaux détails sur l'identité de Ladybug, » exclama Alya, en montrant du doigt une photographie de sa superhéroïne préférée. « J'ai appris qu'elle est... »

À ce point-là, Marinette arrêta d'écouter. Elle fit mine d'être intéressée des découvertes. Depuis que son essaie de dissuader Alya avait échoué, elle devrait calmement supporter ses analyses infinies.

Tandis qu'Alya présentait l'information, Adrien regardait le groupe de filles discrètement. Ce spectacle ne lui plut pas. Le week-end passé, plusieurs filles aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs avaient été victimes d'harcèlement dans les rues. Cela était le même pour des garçons aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas assez d'intrusions dans ma vie déjà», grogna le mannequin.

« Ça va, mec? » demanda Nino, qui se rendit compte du comportement étrange du blond. « Pourquoi tu les regarde comme ça? »

« Alya ne sait pas où arrêter. À cause d'elle, plusieurs gens cherchent les identités de Ladybug et Chat Noir. Cette obsession va mal finir pour tout le monde. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça mec. Alya est juste une fille passionnée des super-héros », expliqua le DJ.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel. Nino n'avait pas vu Ladybug quand elle avait peur de gens dans la rue. Il ne comprendrait jamais.

« Ouah, » clama Alya, en lisant l'écran de son portable.

« Qu'est-ce qui a? », demanda Alix, en rappliquant à côté d'Alya.

« Un homme qui suit le Ladyblog propose d'utiliser son hélicoptère pour traquer Ladybug et Chat Noir quand ils essayent de quitter. »

Pour Adrien, ses mots étaient la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Sérieusement? C'est quoi ton problème?! »

Alya regarda la source de la voix. Elle rencontra le visage frustré d'Adrien.

« Tu veux dire quoi, Adrien? »

« Ce que tu fais aux Ladybug et Chat Noir est totalement injuste. Ils nous protègent tous les jours et en récompense, tu essayes de les démasquer? Ça va les décourager, non? »

Tout le monde regardait Alya pour écouter sa réponse. Elle était surprise de l'accusation mais elle ne le laisserait jamais gagner.

« Excuse-moi Adrien, mais nos héros ne t'ont pas élu pour être leur représentatif. Tu ne peux pas parler pour eux parce que tu ne sais rien d'eux! »

« Peut-être. Mais je suis dans l'œil public à cause de mon métier, comme eux. Donc, je comprends l'importance de la vie privée. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur priver de ça. »

« Tu oses te comparer avec Ladybug et Chat Noir ? Tu n'es qu'un mannequin faible qui porte des fringues fabriquées par son père riche et superficiel. Tu ne seras jamais similaire aux super-héros. »

« Au moins que mon père est connu partout dans le monde pour son travail. Ton père est un moins-que-rien qui surveille les animaux puants dans un zoo raté. »

« Ah oui, le même Monsieur Agreste qui t'interdit de quitter ta maison. En plus, ta mère elle est où? Quel type de femme quitte son mari et son fils sans aucune raison? La tienne, bien sûr. »

Mylène en avait marre de spectacle qui déroulait sous ses yeux. Pendant que tout le monde restait fixé sur les deux élèves qui s'insultaient, elle quitta la classe pour chercher de l'aide.

« Tu sais quoi Alya ? Tu es le type de journaliste que les gens détestent! Tu ne pense qu'à ton histoire. Tu es si prête à te mettre en danger parce que tu t'en fiches de ta famille et de tes amis. Leurs sentiments ne sont pas importants. »

Alya n'eut pas de réponse. Elle se redressa pendant qu'Adrien lui approcha avec méchanceté.

« Je ne serai pas surpris le jour où Ladybug et Chat Noir voient enfin que tu n'es rien qu'une peste qui aide le Papillon à voler leurs miraculous en lui donnant toute l'info dont il a besoin!»

La claque suivit immédiatement après son dernier mot. Adrien mît sa main sur sa joue qui piquait.

« Tais-toi! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de cette manière. Tu ne sais rien de moi! »

« Qu'est qui se passe ici? » cria mademoiselle Bustier. Tout le monde s'est calmé tout de suite. Elle était debout devant la porte avec une Mylène timide derrière elle.

« Je suis absolument déçue! Comment pouvez-vous agir comme ça, devant vos camarades? Et toi, Alya, avec cette violence? »

« C'était lui qui a tout commencé! » hurla Alya, des larmes sur sa joue. « Il m'avait provoqué! »

« Mais c'est elle qui avait insulté mon père dès le début », rétorqua Adrien.

« Je m'en fiche d'accord? Ça ne change pas la situation. » Alya et Adrien cessèrent de parler.

Elle les réprima devant tous les autres élèves. Pendant que l'enseignante parlait, les deux élèves se calmait, en soutenant les mots qu'ils vinrent de dire à l'un de l'autre.

Les larmes d'Alya ne montraient aucun signe d'arrêter. « Comment je pouvais être si horrible ? » elle pensa malheureusement. « Comment oses-tu parler de sa maman de cette manière ? »

Adrien trembla un peu, la colère et la tristesse montèrent en lui. « Vraiment Adrien? Le métier de son père ? » songea-t-il. « Tu ne mérites pas le miraculous de chat noir. »

Dix minutes de la classe avaient été perdues afin de parler aux élèves. Coline mît une main sur une des épaules de chaque élève.

« Depuis que vous avez tous les deux l'air d'avoir réfléchi un peu, faites la paix en donnant un câlin gentil à l'autre », commanda gentiment la prof.

Alya fixa Adrien. Adrien fixa Alya. Personne ne voulait parler à l'autre, donc deux secondes après, Ils détournèrent leurs têtes pour faire face aux côtés opposantes de la salle de cours, les bras croisés en mépris. Coline pinça l'arête de son nez en frustration. « D'accord, attendez-vous dehors. Je vais commencer la leçon, et après, je vous amènerai au bureau du directeur. »

Après avoir donné le reste de la classe des exercices à faire, Coline prit les deux coupables et les présenta au Monsieur Damoclès. Quand elle retourna, elle s'assit pour se relâcher. Voir ses élèves se disputer était un vrai horreur pour elle. Heureusement et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été là pour tout regarder.

« Il faudra plus de détails sur l'argument entier, » elle se dit. « Deux déclarations des gens qui étaient présents vont faire l'affaire. »

Maintenant, cela était la partie difficile pour l'enseignante épuisée. Sur qui pourrait-elle compter pour écrire des témoignages vrais de l'histoire ? Marinette et Nino étaient trop proches aux coupables. Chloé et Sabrina changeront l'histoire pour défendre Adrien. Mylène étaient absente pendant la moitié de la querelle. Qui seraient des bons choix ?

« Rose, Max, vous allez faire des déclarations qui décrivent ce qui s'est passé avec Adrien et Alya. J'attends des déclarations neutres, sans mensonges. Compris? »

Les deux élus la répondirent en faisant signe de tête et la classe continua.

Après avoir écouté l'histoire de Mademoiselle Bustier, Monsieur Damoclès s'énerva. « Comment est-ce que c'est vous, deux des élèves les plus exceptionnels de l'école, qui se battent en public? »

Les amis regardaient sans cesse le sol, en ne disant rien.

« C'est totalement hors de votre genre », continua le directeur mécontent. « Cette sorte de comportement impardonnable est typique de quelqu'un comme Chloé. Peut-être que tu passais trop du temps avec elle, Monsieur Agreste. En fait, je suis certain que Chloé elle-même n'a jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un, Mademoiselle Césaire. »

Alya se sentit la piqûre de sa dernière phrase. Elle fit une tentative de s'expliquer mais se fut taire immédiatement.

« Je veux pas l'entendre, » dit Monsieur Damoclès. « Avec tous les akumas que le Papillon jette partout, je supposais que vous seriez plus avisés. »

Le tour d'Adrien pour s'en vouloir arriva. Son cœur se dégonfla à cause de la pensée terrible. Et si il avait provoqué l'akumatisation d'Alya ? Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais et il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner si cela s'était passé.

« En tous cas, vous serez sûrement punis et vos parents seront au courant dans quelques heures, » il finit de façon détachée, en tapant sur son ordinateur.

« Non, » dit Adrien, d'une voix presque inécoutable. Son père serait furieux.

Malgré ses efforts pour être neutre pendant la gronderie, le cœur d'Alya vola en éclats au moment qu'Adrien parla. Elle savait que ses propres parents ne seront pas heureux, mais le père d'Adrien n'était pas un parent normal. Ce petit évènement pourrait le garder à la maison pour toujours.

« Bien joué de lui avoir rappelé que sa vie de famille est juste le bonheur absolu, » pensa Alya, pendant qu'une larme de plus tomba de son œil.

« Vous pouvez retourner à votre professeur, » ordonna l'homme aux cheveux gris. Les deux élèves sortirent, attristés par leur épreuve.

Le reste de la journée scolaire passa vite, avec Alya et Adrien qui s'isolèrent de leurs amis inquiétés, à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la classe.

La seconde où la cloche finale sonna à travers les couloirs de l'école, Alya prit la fuite. Elle ignora les cris de ses amis derrière elle. Adrien fit la même chose. Il échappa à Nino en sprintant vers son garde du corps.

Marinette avait essayé de rattraper Alya avant qu'elle fuit. Quand elle atteignit l'entrée de l'école, elle vit Nino qui fixait avec incrédulité la voiture d'Adrien tandis qu'elle partait.

Marinette se tint debout à côté du DJ, pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il laissa échapper un rire sans émotion. « Ta meilleure amie est aussi partie en courant, oui? »

Marinette soupira. « Comme si Ladybug elle-même l'appelait. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les jumelles Césaire jouait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient entendu la porte de l'appartement s'ouvra.

« Alya! » elles crièrent avec joie. « Contentes de te… revoir ? »

Elles sortirent pour la saluer, mais elle avait disparu dans sa chambre et avait fermé la porte à clé. « Allez-vous en, tous les deux, » hurla Alya, de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ella et Etta eurent le souffle coupé à cause de la réaction sévère d'Alya. Etta tira la langue à la porte. Même si Alya ne pourrait pas la voir, cela donna la petite fille un peu de satisfaction.

Elle était sur le point de retourner aux jouets quand Ella l'arrêta. « Etta, reviens, » souffla Ella, un sourire impertinent sur son visage. « On va frapper très forte sur sa porte pour l'agacer. Comme ça, elle saura de ne pas être si méchante. »

« Quelle bonne idée, » dit l'autre jumelle, en ricanant. « On va lui montrer ! »

Les petites crapules marchèrent, sur la pointe des pieds, à la porte, et levèrent les bras pour commencer l'attaque de tocs. « Un, deux, trois, » annonça Etta, mais leurs mains n'eut pas la chance de toucher la porte. Un grand fracas vint de l'intérieur.

Les deux blanchirent. La détresse évidente de leur grande sœur les effraya. Elles partirent en courant pour chercher de l'aide.

….

Adrien s'enferma dans sa chambre, dès qu'il retourna à la maison. Il arpentait la pièce, sa fureur s'enflammait de chaque pas.

La colère et la tristesse. Un mélange toxique et incontrôlable. Les deux ados démolirent leurs chambres, afin de soulager leur colère.

« Adrien, arrête! S'il te plaît! Sinon, tu deviendras une proie parfaite pour le Papillon, » cria Plagg, terrifié, alors qu'il filait, essayant de capter l'attention de son porteur.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans un repaire secret, rempli de jolis papillons blancs, un porteur corrompu de miraculous ouvrait sa fenêtre géante, qui donna sur la ville. Son rire malfaisant résonna dans la pièce spacieuse.

« Ah, l'adolescence, » dit le Papillon, en souriant. « Les disputes remplies d'insultes brûlantes et de cœurs brisés. Tant de haine et de frustration pour nourrir mon akuma. »

Il fut sur le point de noircir l'akuma, quand les émotions négatives d'un autre parisien lui firent arrêter. La signale venait de la propre maison du vilain.

« Adrien? » murmura l'homme, en levant sa tête. Il regarda une fois de plus l'insecte sur sa paume. Il eut tellement envie de profiter de la chance d'akumatiser de nouveau la fille, mais son cœur l'influença dans l'autre direction.

Il soupira en défaite, laissant s'envoler le papillon. « Nooroo, detransforme moi, » il dit enfin. Sous la couverture d'un éclair de lumière magique, le Papillon disparut. Gabriel Agreste fut de retour.

Le créateur alla voir son fils. Quand il arriva au fond des escaliers noirs, son portable bipa.

« Un e-mail de Mr Damoclès? C'est peut-être la source de sa colère, » il pensa, en ouvrant le message sur son écran.

En ascendant, Gabriel s'énerva. Comment ose cette fille insolente de lui parler de cette façon? Et Adrien! Le nom d'Agreste pouvait être en risque à cause de ce spectacle.

Sa rage augmenta de plus en plus, jusqu'au point où il lut la partie sur l'absence de sa femme. Il cessa son avance, blessé profondément par ce qu'il vint de lire. Il avait envie de répondre, de défendre sa femme incroyable, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Gabriel continua lentement son ascension. Emilie était une mère exceptionnelle, mais bien sûr, les gens voulurent des réponses. Une seule larme tomba sur les escaliers de marbre. « Ça va, Gabriel, » il se dit. « Elle sera bientôt de retour. Ceci est la raison principale dont tu ne dois jamais renoncer à obtenir les miraculous. » Il répéta ces mots à chaque fois qu'il perdit une bataille contre les deux héros. Ils étaient des mots d'espoir.

Enfin, il atteignit la porte de la chambre d'Adrien. Le son de pleurs perça le bois de la porte.

Il frappa fortement. Pas de réponse. Gabriel ouvra la porte doucement. Adrien était en train de pleurer tranquillement sur son lit énorme.

Adrien leva sa tête, après la porte s'ouvra. La forme svelte de son père se tint debout à la porte. La chambre fut silencieuse.

Gabriel marcha vers le lit de son fils, et lui prit fortement dans ses bras. Adrien voulut parler, mais les mots étaient coincés sur le bout de sa langue. La présence de son père lui aida à se calmer au fur et à mesure.

…

À la maison de Césaire, les jumelles allèrent chercher leurs parents, afin d'aider leur sœur. Le couple inquiété s'enfoncèrent dans la chambre. Monsieur Césaire recula en état de choc. Plusieurs meubles avaient été retournés partout.

Au centre, Alya sanglotait.

« Ma fille! » exclama le gardien de zoo, alors qu'il s'assit à cote de sa fille en détresse. « Ça va. »

Alya réussit à passer outre ses larmes, pour voir les images floues de sa famille aimante. Leurs visages effrayés la firent penser à ce qu'Adrien lui avait dit.

_« Tu es si prête à te mettre en danger parce que tu t'en fiches de ta famille et de tes amis. Leurs sentiments ne sont pas importants. »_

Il avait raison. Ces beaux gens qui avaient toujours été là, devant elle, et elle les avait ignorés pour poursuivre une quête stupide. La culpabilité éclipsa son âme, lui faisant étreindre son père, tandis qu'elle enterra son visage dans sa chemise. Il frotta le dos de son enfant pour la réconforter, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune aux lunettes se reprit. « Je suis tellement désolée, » commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « J'étais en colère parce que... »

« On sait déjà pourquoi, » interrompit Madame Césaire, un air déçu sur son visage. Elle et son mari avaient aussi reçu l'email de Monsieur Damoclès. Eux, comme lui, n'étaient pas impressionné avec la situation.

La réprobation de ses parents pesa sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus les regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce garçon, 'Adrien', je le vois souvent avec la fille du maire, » affirma l'homme barbu. « Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il pouvait dire des trucs pareils. Cependant, tu as insulté son père en premier, et tu n'avais certainement pas eu le droit de lui frapper ou de parler de sa maman qui manque. »

Entendre son père parle d'Adrien comme il était le meilleur ami de Chloé donna à Alya les sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, cela lui fit se sentir bien, car son père ressentit un peu sa peine. Mais en même temps, cela fit des nouvelles boules dans sa gorge, parce qu'elle savait que c'était tout faux.

« Je comprends, Papa, » dit-elle, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son père. « Mais, vous avez tort sur Adrien. » La jeune fille enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux.

« Adrien et Chloé ne sont pas du même genre. Il ne dirait jamais ces choses-là si je ne l'avais pas provoqué. Il est honnête et gentil. Il s'est mis en colère à cause de quelque chose… bizarre que j'ai dit. C'est tout. »

…..

« Je t'ai bien poussé, Adrien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta classe aujourd'hui? » Gabriel fut assez confiant à aborder le sujet acerbe, maintenant qu'Adrien avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Tout est ma faute, Père. C'est moi qui ai commencé la dispute. Alya a dit quelque chose de choquant et j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'aurais dû en parler avec elle en privé. Je suis tellement désolé. » La confession finie, Adrien respira un soupir de soulagement et frotta ses yeux rouges et fatigués.

Gabriel hocha la tête, en absorbant la peine d'Adrien. Sa nature trop protectrice lui fit rappeler les jours où Adrien faisait des cours à la maison. Ce genre de chose ne se passerait jamais.

« Père? Vous m'avez entendu? »

« Euh... oui! Je t'ai entendu. Je comprends que ta réaction était pour te défendre. Juste savoir que tout ce qu'elle a dit sur notre famille n'était pas la vérité. Tout ce que je demande est que tu présentes tes excuses à Mademoiselle Césaire, malgré ce qu'elle t'a fait. Et, tu dois faire toute la punition que Monsieur Damoclès t'a préparé. »

Adrien fit oui de la tête.

Le créateur arrêta pour réfléchir à sa prochaine phrase. Il eut horreur de ce qui s'était passée à son fils. Il ne voulait rien de plus que protéger le seul membre de la famille qu'il avait encore. Il ferma bien fort ses yeux, pendant qu'il fit la décision douloureuse.

« J'ai eu une autre idée, mais je ne crois pas que ça nous aiderait, » dit-il brusquement. « Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est sûr que tout va s'arranger. »

…

« Vous le pensez vraiment? » posa Alya.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, » répondit Madame Césaire, en donnant sa fille, qui était pleine de remords, un bisou sur le front. « Maintenant tu ranges cette chambre, tout de suite. Je veux que ça soit parfait avant que tu ne partes à l'école demain. »

Alya rougit, tandis qu'elle regarda l'état actuel de sa chambre. « Oui, maman, » elle dit sans énergie.

Apres sa famille quitta la pièce, elle vit l'intégralité du désordre qu'elle avait fait.

« D'accord, j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver un meilleur moyen de gérer ma colère. »

…..

Plagg ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait fait de l'hyperventilation à cause de n'importe quoi. La quantité de négativité, qui avait obscurci le cœur d'Adrien, était accablante. Le chat magique en avait été sûr que son porteur sera akumatisé. Heureusement, cela n'arriva pas.

En fait, Plagg fut témoin de quelque chose d'autre qui était inhabituelle.

Gabriel était venu pour consoler Adrien. Pas d'hurlement ou de froideur. Juste la chaleur. Cela faisait chaud au cœur et faisait à la fois peur au kwami de la destruction. En général, le changement était apprécié.

Une fois que Gabriel finit de parler à Adrien, il partit pour continuer à travailler. Plagg sortit du panier à linge dans lequel il s'était caché, quand il avait entendu le toc de Gabriel.

Il vola rapidement devant le nez d'Adrien, et lui donna une petite gifle.

« C'était presque limite, Adrien, » affirma Plagg dans une manière anormalement sérieuse. « Et si un akuma du Papillon est arrivé ? »

Adrien expira doucement, avec un petit sourire sur son visage humide. « Je sais Plagg, » dit-il, en prenant son Kwami dans ses bras, comme un petit câlin. « Je suis encore un ado humain, donc mes émotions me prendront le dessus de temps en temps. Je serai plus attentif dès que maintenant. »

Plagg sourit avec contentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose qui était plus importante que les émotions négatives.

« Génial ! Alors où est mon camembert de réconfort? Ta petite explosion de colère m'a traumatisé au point de faim !»

Le sourire d'Adrien disparut immédiatement. « Et tu viens de gâcher le moment. Merci, Plagg. »

...

« Salut ! C'est ta bloggeuse préférée, Alya ! Lâche un message après le ton, s'il te plait ! »

Marinette et Tikki soupirèrent tous les deux après avoir écouté le message préenregistré pour la dixième fois. Elles essayèrent de contacter Alya durant tout le soir.

« Tu penses qu'elle est encore déprimée? » demanda Tikki, en dévorant un biscuit.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, » remarqua Marinette, en déposant son portable pour charger. « Sinon, Alya sera akumatisée une deuxième fois. »

Tikki grimaça à cause de la pensée. Alya avait été un akuma assez puissant la première fois où elles l'avaient rencontrée. La kwami rouge ne voulut pas que Marinette se batte encore avec sa meilleure amie. La pauvre adolescente se faisait déjà un sang d'encre.

« Et toi, Marinette ? » exigea Tikki, en perchant sur l'épaule de sa porteuse.

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Comment vas-TU après tout ce qui s'est passé? »

Dès qu'elle comprit la question de Tikki, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas actuellement pris un moment pour considérer ses propres sentiments. Elle se mit à penser.

« Pour être honnête, je n'en suis même pas certaine, », elle expliqua, en secouant lentement la tête. « Voir ma meilleure amie et le garçon de mes rêves se disputer comme ça ? C'était... c'était horrible. »

Marinette se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre ronde à l'autre côté de sa chambre.

« Il semblait qu'Alya ait emprunté la bouche de Chloé pour la durée du jour. Je voulais mourir quand elle a parlé de ses parents comme ils n'étaient bons à rien. Et bien sûr, Adrien lui parlait comme elle était la peste de la classe. »

L'adolescente affligée regarda les rues lumineuses de Paris pour apaiser son esprit perturbé.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'aie tort sur les deux. »

Tikki donna Marinette un bisou surprise sur le nez. «Ce n'est pas vrai, Marinette. On a tous des défauts, mais certains se montrent plus souvent que les autres. Honnêtement, je suis heureuse que ce soit arrivé. »

Marinette avait l'air étonné à cause de l'aveu subit de Tikki. « Heureuse? Pourquoi? »

« L'étendue du comportement obsédé d'Alya s'est exposé et tu as vu qu'Adrien n'est pas aussi parfait que tu le penses. »

La fille aux yeux bleus se mordit la lèvre. Tikki avait raison. Cette expérience lui avait montrée ce dont ses deux amis étaient capables quand ils étaient en colère. Cela n'avait pas été quelque chose de joli, mais Marinette avait définitivement appris des choses.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » avoua-t-elle, avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

« Exactement, » déclara la kwami. « Mais au moins, dans tout ça, Adrien a défendu Ladybug avec férocité. Il me semble qu'il tient réellement à toi, » ajouta Tikki, pour plaisanter.

Marinette rougit énormément. « Oui. Ça s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ? Merci Tikki. »

« De rien, Marinette, » dit Tikki, en volant vers l'ordinateur portable de Marinette. Elle vit le temps et ses yeux énormes se dilatèrent.

« Marinette ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire ta patrouille de nuit ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'héroïne, tandis qu'elle regarda l'écran de son téléphone.

« Ah non ! On a trente minutes de retard, » hurla Marinette, avant de courir à son échelle de balcon.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

….

Chat Noir faisait les cent pas au point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi est-ce que Ladybug dut être en retard pour la patrouille cette fois-ci ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Sa présence aurait été une distraction bienvenue, mais on dirait que l'univers ne voulut pas lui accorder ce luxe.

Alya avait été son seul intérêt pendant le soir entier. Il voulait l'oublier pour au moins une minute, mais cela était impossible. À la place, il finit par planifier plusieurs façons de se faire pardonner. Aucune d'entre elles exigèrent de parler face-à-face. Cela serait un peu trop pour son cœur fragile.

Il respira un soupire court de frustration, pendant qu'il frappa un morceau cassé du toit de briques avec le pied, dans une ruelle proche.

Même si il avait été trop dur avec lui-même après la querelle, Adrien savait totalement qu'il avait raison. Au début, il s'était demandé si il avait exagérée la gravité des actions d'Alya. Mais après y avoir repensé, il conclut que son amie avait fait une crise pour détourner le sujet.

Il était encore en colère à cause de cela. Les commentaires d'Alya avait piqué, et laisser sortir son insatisfaction à ce moment-là lui avait fait du bien. Il protégeait son identité, mais davantage celle de Ladybug. Il savait qu'elle avait une tendresse particulière pour Alya. Ils l'avaient tous les deux. Cela avait probablement ajouté a sa rage, puisque la jeune journaliste était si importante dans sa vie, avec ou sans déguisement.

Tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer sa queue avec sa main, il réfléchit aux choses qu'il avait dites en riposte. Il voulut se donner un coup de poing au ventre. Il avait été hypocrite. Il aurait été mieux si il avait resté dans le sujet initial de l'argument. Plutôt, il avait imité le comportement d'Alya.

Décidant de laisser reposer ses jambes, il s'assit avec les jambes croisées. Il regarda bien son extérieure de cuir, qui le protégeait de la surveillance des curieux. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il pouvait peut-être la toucher en étant Chat Noir, comme il avait initialement suggéré à sa lady. Adrien n'était clairement pas prêt à faire face à sa camarade bloggeuse. Chat Noir aurait peut-être plus de chance avec elle. Pas d'hostilité, pas de mots cinglants et un soupçon d'admiration.

La contenance du héro blond se dérida à cause de son intention. Il avait rassemblé le courage d'aller chez les Césaires, quand la forme paniquée de Ladybug apparut et lui flanqua la trouille. Ses épaules descendirent quelque peu, comme il savait que son rendez-vous avec Alya devra attendre.

« Je suis… tellement désolée de… d'être en retard, Chaton, » dit-elle entre des profondes inspirations. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'espère que tu n'étais pas sur le point de partir. »

« Quoi ? Partir sans vérifier que ma ville est dépourvue de puces ? Bien sûr que non ! »

Ladybug sourit, en appréciant la patience de son partenaire.

« En plus, une nuit sans voir ton beau visage serait trop pour ce chat ! »

Le sourire de Ladybug évolua en plein rire après le dernier commentaire de Chat Noir. « C'est marrant. Je ne pense pas que j'ais hâte d'entendre tes jeux de mots. »

Chat Noir feignit la peine avant de rire au coup bas innocent. « On-y-va. Paris nous attend. »

Ladybug fit oui de la tête, et les deux allèrent à toute allure pour prendre soin de leur ville.


End file.
